


The Jock and The Rebel

by xxelitrashxx



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: A lot of kissing, Bullying, Falsettos - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Modern times, Smut, Very gay my dudes, Violence, a LOT of sexual content, based on an rp, be prepared, charlotte and cordelias otp, f slur mentioned, first work please don't judge, highschool, homophobic, whizzer tries to act tough but hes a soft babe when it comes to Marvin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxelitrashxx/pseuds/xxelitrashxx
Summary: Based on me and my sisters roleplay. Marvin is a closeted jock, when Charlotte and Cordelia put Whizzer in a locker room and they kiss. Everything changes for the two.





	1. An Arguement

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, based off me and my sisters roleplay. They're sophomores in high school as well. Also Cordelia and Charlotte are bambi lesbians and i love them.

Whizzer Brown, the openly gay rebel of Falsetto High, walked into his 4th period class. He was Wearing a gray shirt and a leather jacket. Some blue jeans and sneakers. His hair gelled only a little bit. His brown eyes covered by sunglasses. He scowled as he walked into his fourth as he saw Marvin Blumenfeld, the quarterback of their football team, he was surrounded by his stupid jock friends, they were talking and being really obnoxious. He went to the back of the room and sat.

Marvin glanced back at the taller boy who walked in to the room and he shook his head. He could care less about the handsome noirette that walked in. He shook his head, he wasn't gay. He was straight as a tree. Sure, he and his ex girlfriend Trina broke up and she started dating the counselors son Mendel Weisenbachfeld. Sure, he would look at Whizzer in a way, but he was still totally straight.

Soon, the teacher came in and everyone started doing their work. Except, for Marvin who was on his phone. Whizzer smirked waiting for the teacher to catch Marvin on his phone. But, for the next 5 minutes Marvin was still on his phone. Whizzer's hand shot up, "Yes Whizzer?" the teacher asked him. Everyone looked back at the boy, "Marvin's on his phone." He said and immediately he got glares from the jock and his friends.

"Marvin." The teacher said and put her hand out for his phone. Marvin rolled his eyes and gave her his phone. He turned back around to look at Whizzer, "We have a dress code, no sunglasses on in school." He said. Marvin scowled and took his sunglasses off, "I wasn't the one who got my phone taken up Jock." He said. "Screw off gay boy." Marvin said.

Whizzer rolled his eyes and Marvin turned around and the two zoned out the teacher.

Soon, they were in 5th. Whizzer sat in the middle. Soon two desks were pulled up to his and Charlotte and Cordelia sat in them. Both of them having giant smiled. "Hey Whiz." Charlotte said, "Hi Whiz Biz." Cordelia said. He smiled, "Hey Char, Hey 'Delia." He smiled. "How was your days?" He asked the two. "I took a cute picture of Charlotte." She pulled out a Polaroid of Charlotte looking focused on an eisel and a painting. "Oh my god, no don't show him I look weird." Charlotte whined. "No shush you look cute." Whizzer smiled and then frowned as he looked over at Marvin, "What's his problem?"

The lesbians looked at him, "He's definitely gay." Cordelia says. "Him? Gay? Don't make me laugh Cordelia." He snorted. "She's got a point Whiz." Charlotte remarked. "He's definitely not gay." Cordelia looks at him with shock, "Think about it Whiz, he only makes fun of you, he's always staring at guys, and he dresses like he's gay too." She said. Whizzer still shook his head.

Marvin was eavesdropping on the conversation and he laughed. "What are you laughing at Jock?" Whizzer asked. "Nun ya." Marvin said. "Nun ya? What?...stupid." Whizzer mumbles the last word. "He doesn't get the thing." Charlotte said. "He means nun ya business." Cordelia face palms. 

"Wow you're dumb and gay, how is that even possible?" Marvin asked. Whizzer stood, "Excuse me, wanna say that to my face." Marvin stood and got in his face, "You're dumb and gay." Marvin repeated. Whizzer growled and punched him in the gut. Marvin shot back with a punch to the face.

"Cordelia.." Charlotte said. Cordelia got in the middle of the two, "Break it up you two." Charlotte sighed and rubbed her face. Cordelia took Whizzer to the nurse and started to lecture him. "You can't get in random fights when you get angry Whizzer!" Whizzer sighs and follows her, "Now go to the nurse, tell her you fell down the stairs, I'll wait for you." Cordelia said. Whizzer nodded and went to the nurse. 

Charlotte sighs and shook her head at Marvin, "How dare you hurt my friend!" She said, "He started it." "I don't care who started it you still hurt him!" Charlotte said. "I'm sorry Char.." Marvin said and walked off.

Whizzer was holding an ice pack against his face. Watching everything happen along with Cordelia. "That's right they use to be friends." Cordelia said. "Yeah in like 4th grade." Whizzer said.

Charlotte went over to them, "Don't forget we're going to the game tonight. Whizzer groaned and facepalmed with the ice pack and sighed, "Ugh fine.."


	2. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer is dragged to the football game by our lovely Bambi lesbians. He ends up getting shoved into a locker room he thought was empty, he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvin does call Whizzer the f slur in this.

Whizzer wasn't one for large crowds, hell he wasn't even one for sports. But, yet here he is, at the home football game. Thanks to Charlotte and Cordelia he was here. Of course, he would never blame them. He knew that Cordelia liked to take pictures and for her girlfriend to help her, they also loved their best friend there.

However, he wouldn't be opposed to seeing guys tackle each other on the ground and causing pain. He was a bit of a sadistic guy. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on the quarterback, even though he hated Marvin and gave him a black eye, he was invested in watching him throw the ball and run. He also liked seeing how excited he got when he got a touchdown.

"Marvin Blumenfeld is getting ready for his last part of the game, Falsetto High winning by 3 points." Charlotte said in a fake announcers voice. Cordelia giggled at her girlfriends dorkiness as she listened to her. She then looked over at Whizzer, "And over here we have Whizzer Brown making heart eyes at our very own quarterback." She giggled.

"I am not making heart eyes at him, ew." Whizzer said. "Yeah he's just staring at his butt." Charlotte said. "No I'm not, I just like watching guys get hurt." He said looking at them. While they were all focused on the accusations that the two lesbians made.

Marvin had thrown the ball and ran and soon they got a touchdown. He smiled and yelled and cheered for his team. They all turned their attention to him, Whizzer smiling and the two lesbians cheering. Soon, the whole team went back to the locker room to change, Marvin following behind.

Charlotte conjured an idea up in her head and whispered it to Cordelia. Cordelia giggled at the plan and nodded, "Cmon Whiz Biz let's go." Whizzer raised an eyebrow, "Go where?" Charlotte looked at him, "That's a surprise." Whizzer huffed and got up following them.

Soon they reached the locker room door, "What are we doing he-" He was cut off as he was pushed into the locker room and a click was sounded, showing the lesbians locked him in from the inside. "Guys this isn't funny." He said.

"Is someone there?" A familiar voice said. Whizzer's eyes widened, "Guys let me out." Whizzer said, "Nope!" Charlotte said. Whizzer awaited as the sound of footsteps got closer.

Marvin, who was taking a shower, had a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his hair with another, he walked over thinking he was going to see a team mate but saw Whizzer instead he frowned, "Oh its you."

Whizzer rolled his eyes, "I wasn't planning on being here." Marvin turned around, "Then get out." He said, "I can't." Whizzer remarked. "Well I don't want to see a faggot watching me change." Marvin stated. 

Whizzer growled, "Excuse me?" He asked. "You heard me." Marvin said. Whizzer got real close to him and grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him roughly. Marvin's eyes widened at the bruisening kiss. He didn't pull away like he told himself too and he kissed back. Neither one of them planning for what was yet to come later in the week.


	3. Congratulations you're gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin confesses to Whizzer about the kiss. Meanwhile our lovely lesbos try and get them together still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Eli? You're back with more chapters. Yes I'm back sorry school started but I'm gonna update some more chapters today

After the kiss, Whizzer left the locker room leaving a very confused Marvin alone. When Whizzer tried to the door it was unlocked and he shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked to Cordelia's car. When he got in he was met by the two girls smiling.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Cordelia asked, smiling at Whizzer. Whizzer glared at her, "I hate both of you." The lesbians giggle, "No you don't." Charlotte said. Cordelia started the car and started driving.

Charlotte's phone gave a little buzz and she looked down at it, opening it up to see a text. 'Hey..uh can you give me Whizzers number, I need to talk to him.' A text from Marvin. Charlotte pursed his lips slightly as she typed back, 'First of all, rude you didn't even say Hi Charlotte, and secondly if I do you gotta buy me an ice cream.' She waited, a minute later another text popped up, 'Hi Charlotte... And okay I'll buy you an ice cream.' Charlotte smiled and typed the number and gave it to him.

Marvin smiled slightly as he looked around before adding the number to his contacts. He then texted the latters number, 'Hey, we need to talk.' 

Now it was Whizzer who received the vibration from his phone, 'Who is this?' ((Authors note: I like how I'm typing this and This had better come to stop came on)) 

'Its Marvin.' Whizzer rolled his eyes, 'How did you get my number?' He asked, 'Charlotte.' A text said. Whizzer looked up and glared at Charlotte for a second and then looked back down, 'I'm going to kill her.' ((Authors note: That's what pretty boys should do, oops sorry)) He thought to himself. 

'What do you want?' Whizzer asked, 'We need to talk about the pain we inflicted in the fight.' Marvin texted him. Whizzer scoffed to himself and rolled his eyes once again, 'Fine.' He sighs.

Soon the car stopped, Whizzer looked up. Cordelia looked at him through the mirror, "Its your stop Whizz Biz, see you tomorrow." Whizzer nodded and opened the door and grabbed his stuff and got out of the door, "See you tomorrow." The car drove off.

Whizzer sighs and he snuck in his house through the back and grabbed his stuff and went to the backyard and laid on a rubble of trash and he tried to sleep and he sighs as he slowly fell asleep.

The next day, Whizzer woke up and changed his shirt and soon heard a honk. He walked to the front and got in Cordelia's car. Cordelia smiled, "Good morning." Cordelia chirped happily. "Morning." Whizzer mumbled and he rubbed his tired eyes. "Morning!" Charlotte said with a smile.

Cordelia drove to school quietly, when she got there she parked and the three got out of the car. Charlotte who had told Cordelia about the texts immediately went to Marvin who was drinking coffee. She extended her arm and opened her hand, "Ice cream please." 

Marvin gave her the ice cream sandwich he bought her and he rubbed his face, "Thank you." Charlotte said. Marvin nodded tiredly and sat back on the bench and he watched her walk away.

Soon, Whizzer came over, "So what do we need to talk about." Marvin pulled his phone out, "Put your phone to your ear, pretend you're on a call. Whizzer rolled his eyes but complied and put his phone to his ear, "Now, what?" He asked. "Well first off I'm sorry for punching you and giving you a black eye." Marvin said, "I'm not." Whizzer said.

Marvin sighs, "Anyways, secondly I'm confused on my feelings." He said. "About?" Whizzer said. "I like a guy." Marvin said. Whizzer's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" ((Authors note: Now Hard to be the Bard came on, goddammit Christian)) Marvin glanced at him, "Well there's this guy I never thought of liking and my emotions are confusing me." Whizzer listened and then after staying silent, "Well congratulations you're gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. And for anyone wondering. I play as Marvin and Cordelia in our roleplay. My sister is Whizzer and Charlotte.


	4. Behind the school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Marvy boy is having second thoughts so Whizzy boy says they should meet behind the school and figure out our confused closet case's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Charlotte are the best shippy lesbians, and me and my sister are so far in this roleplay that we're at prom. They are sophomores right now when we started this.

"Congratulations you're gay..." Marvin looked at him confused and shook his head. "No, there's no way." Marvin said shocked. Whizzer looked at him, "From what you told me you're definitely gay." He said. Marvin looked away and sighs. Whizzer looked at them, "I'm guessing you don't believe me." Marvin didn't answer.

"Well how about this, after school I'll help you figure out your feelings." Whizzer said, Marvin looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Meet me behind the school when the bell rings." Whizzer said. Marvin nodded, "Alright, bye." Marvin pretended to hang up and then walked away to his locker. Whizzer watched him walk away.

Meanwhile, while the whole ordeal was happening Cordelia and Charlotte sat on the stairs sharing the ice cream and watching it, "Do you think they'll end up dating?" Cordelia asked. Charlotte shrugged, "Hopefully." Cordelia giggled.

Marvin had gone to class and he sighs. He thought to himself, 'I can't be gay.' (Think again you piece of garbage) He rubbed his face and did his work. Soon, before he knew it, it was third. 

During third was Marvin's free period. He would Always go to the gym and work out and listen to music alone. Today was different, Whizzer was walking past the gym when he heard the rock music playing from the gym, he looked into the door and saw Marvin. 

He shrugged and decided to walk in and watch him. Marvin just continued his bench pressing and he continued to think. "How many of those do you do in a day?" Whizzer asked him.

Marvin jumped and put the weight down and he looked at him, "I usually do about 20 when I'm angry, on a normal day about 15." Whizzer nodded and he looked at Marvin.

The two decided to talk the whole time until they're fourth. When they got to fourth they both split apart to their assigned desks and they looked away from each other.

Soon, they got to their 5th and nothing happened other than Cordelia and Charlotte gushing over how cute '#Whizzvin' would be but '#Chardelia' was still the superior ship. Whizzer rolled his eyes and ignored them.

Soon, it was the end of the school day and they all got up and left. Marvin went to his locker and grabbed his stuff and he headed to the back of the school, 'Im crazy, why am I doing this?' He thought to himself, soon he reached the back of the school. Whizzer was leaning against the wall and he saw him, "I'm surprised you came."

Marvin nodded, "Yeah, I'm crazy." Whizzer chuckled. Marvin looked at him, "So, how are you going to help me?" He asked. Whizzer grabbed him by his varsity jacket collar and abruptly kissed the shorter boy. Marvin's eyes went wide like in the locker room but soon closed them and kissed back.

The kiss was nowhere near gentle or passionate, it was a rough kiss shared between two enemies, it was more sexual than passionate." Whizzer smirked against the boys lips and put one hand on his cheek and rubbed his thumb over Marvin's black eye. Marvin flinched but didn't pull away but he did moan softly into the kiss.

Whizzer smirked more now knowing this knowledge, being the sadistic boy he was, he pushed down on the bruised eye. Marvin pulled away this time, "Ow you fucking dick!" He exclaimed. "Oh, you liked it, now I know you're a masochist." Marvin blushed at this statement and he looked away. Whizzer pat his cheek and he chuckled, "See you tomorrow jock.." And with that, he walked Away leaving a closeted Marvin contemplating his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry if it was bad.


End file.
